Being Human Is A Pain
by ninewood
Summary: The fourth of my clone Doctor stories. Adam, the clone Doctor, becomes seriously ill.


Title: Being Human Is A Pain

-----------------------------

The hallway was busy while Rose Tyler sat on the battered couch and had her elbows on her knees. Looking down the hallway, she sighed and tried not to cry. She got up as she started pacing back and forth and brushed the blonde hair from her eyes. It had been hours since she came to Torchwood but no one had told her anything.

"Rose?" asked a voice. Rose turned around and saw her mother, Jackie, her stepfather, Pete, and her three year old brother, Tony, coming closer. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, and it's been hours," said Rose, wiping her eyes.

"He'll be all right, Rose," said Pete, walking closer and rubbed her back.

"How can you be sure? This is the first time he's ever been sick. What if he...?"

"Torchwood knows how important he is. They'll do all they can to help him," assured Jackie. Tony tugged on Rose's jeans, making her look down, and she picked him up. He sadly smiled at her as they hugged and Rose looked down the hallway.

------------------------------------------

Three months ago.

Rose stood by the stove, cooking breakfast, when someone slid their arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Giggling, she turned around and looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Adam David Storm smiled as she brushed some of his dark brown hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheek. She didn't care that he was a clone of the Doctor and was half-human. All she cared about was that he was here with her and she had grown to love him for who he was instead of who he looked like.

"Good morning," said Adam, kissing her lips and she blushed.

"Good morning," said Rose, hearing someone coming and looked at the door. They had been taking care of Tony, while Jackie and Pete took a holiday in Paris, as he ran into the kitchen and started pulling on Rose's jeans.

"Rose! Come quick!" shouted Tony. She let go and they headed for the hallway. Adam sighed, turning the stove off, following them out of the kitchen, and they walked down the hallway. Walking into the living room, they stood near the couch and Tony pointed. "It grew!"

Standing in the corner of the living room was what looked like a large pink/purple cube and it had a door in the front. The Doctor had given them a coral from the TARDIS, with instructions on how to raise it, but the problem was it would take ten years for a TARDIS to grow. Adam couldn't wait that long and had contacted Torchwood with hope of finding a way to speed things up. He had gone over the instructions until he spotted a short cut on how to do it but wasn't sure if it was going to work. What was before him, after only four months, was proof that it had worked. Adam walked closer, placing his hand on the door, and the door hissed open. Walking inside the TARDIS, Adam looked at the white room and walked to the console. Moving his fingers over the smooth surface, he looked at the pulsating lights behind the glass as he touched the glass and something moved through his mind like a gentle breeze.

"Hello to you, too," whispered Adam. Rose and Tony walked inside and she had something in her hand. She had gone to get the envelope the Doctor had left her and she watched Adam walking around the console. Walking closer, she looked at Adam as he arched his head back and screamed. He started jumping around in circles as he laughed and she held onto Tony, who was crying. Adam stopped jumping around when he looked at Tony and his heart hurt. "Oh, Tony, I'm sorry."

"So, it worked, eh? We have a TARDIS?" asked Rose. Adam nodded and she walked to the console. She touched the glass as she felt the energy pulsating under her fingers and smiled. Adam watched as she opened the envelope and removed a small computer disc. Placing the small computer disc in the slot, she stood back and something shimmered in front of them. Standing there was the Doctor and Tony looked at Adam.

"Adam, he looks like you!" said Tony. Adam nodded and the hologram of the Doctor smiled.

"Hello, Rose and whatever the name was you chose for yourself. I guess you are wondering what this is about. Weeeeeeeeeell, I just wanted to explain a few rules. You both know why I left you here but I knew that you two didn't want to just stay in one place. That is why I left you the coral. If you are watching this then you did what I instructed and grew yourself a new TARDIS. Hope the ten years went by quickly. Now, like I said, there are some rules. One, you can travel to whatever planets or systems you like but only those that are friendly. I programmed the TARDIS to scan the planets or systems that you visit and to bypass the dangerous ones…" said the Doctor.

"Where is the fun it that?" asked Adam.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't get so bent out of shape, whatever your name is! I bet there are TONS of fun planets and systems where you are!" said the Doctor. Adam was stunned that he answered him and Rose nudged him. "Two, if you are on a fun planet or in a fun system, and there is trouble, you are to come back to the TARDIS immediately! No running off and trying to help! You are to leave! NO ARGUING!"

Rose softly laughed while the Doctor wagged his right index finger at Adam and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Four, no, three, while traveling through history, there is NO altering it or interfering! The history of this world is preset! No mucking about! I mean it! Not even in the future!" said the Doctor, glaring at Adam and Adam rolled his eyes again.

"So, we're just sight seers then?" asked Adam, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you are just sight seers. Now, finally, four, if you do encounter trouble, you are to find the nearest Torchwood or Unit and tell them what is going on. I am sure you can get identification so they won't just lock you up as crazy people. I do NOT want you helping. Just leave! Well, that's it. I did leave some information for the TARDIS. Rose, I want you to place the second disc in when this one's done. Have a great life!" said the Doctor then faded away.

Adam looked at Rose then walked to her and held her. She started crying as he rubbed her back and gently rocked her. Waiting until she calmed down, he let go and she placed the second small computer disc into the slot. A soft humming sound filled the air while they looked at the screens then PLEASE SELECT DESTINATION appeared on the screen.

"Let's go show Mummy and Daddy the TARDIS!" said Tony and Rose typed in PARIS, FRANCE. Adam had closed and locked the doors with the gold key he found on the console and stood next to her, watching the lights pulsating behind the glass. The engines hummed louder as Adam started pushing buttons, turning levers, moving switches and stood near the main lever. Rose nodded as Adam moved the main lever and all three smiled.

----------------------------------

One month ago.

The purple leaves gently rocked in the breeze while Rose watched the blue skin children running by and their laughter echoed in the air. She smiled when Adam sat down on the bench next to her and had two bowls in his hands. He handed her one as she looked at the greenish mass in the bowl and he moved closer.

"I asked what it is and the vendor said it's some sort of ice cream. It's safe for humanoids to eat. Looks good," said Adam and she scooped some of it onto the spoon, placing the spoon in her mouth. It tasted like apples and ginger as she smiled and he placed his arm around her shoulders. Placing her head on his shoulder, they ate and watched the children. She never thought she would be on an alien planet again and they had been to several over the last two months. She did have to drag him away from three dangerous situations, even though he knew he could do something about it, and they had started a collection of little knick knacks from the places they had been.

"So, where to next?" asked Rose as she ate and he looked up at the sky.

"I don't care. You know, I wonder why he never did this. I mean just go somewhere and just relax," said Adam and she reached up, pushing his chin down with her finger so he was looking at her.

"He did but trouble always followed him."

"I'm amazed that he didn't use up all his lives the way he was going. Or get you killed."

Rose nodded as they ate when something bumped into Adam's right foot and he looked down. At his feet was a small creature, with soft orange and yellow fur, big black eyes, four tiny legs and a pink nose. It softly purred, rubbing against Adam's leg, and he smiled.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell, hello, what are you?!" asked Adam, bending down, but Rose shook her head. "What?"

"We don't know if it's dangerous."

"Rose Tyler, how could this little thing be dangerous?!"

"You never know."

Adam sighed when a small girl, with blue hair and skin and purple eyes, came closer and she looked upset. Stopping near them, she picked the creature up and looked at it.

"Ju-Ju, why did you run off like that?!" asked the little girl then looked at them. "Sorry."

"That's all right," said Rose and the little girl walked away. Adam smirked as Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ok, it wasn't dangerous."

"Told you so," teased Adam. She snuggled closer and he placed his arm around her shoulders. They sat on the bench, watched the children playing, and the two orange suns shimmered in the pink sky.

--------------------------------------------

Eight hours ago.

Walking down the hallway, Rose walked inside the TARDIS and closed the door. Looking around the room, she smiled and liked that he had designed the inside to look like the original TARDIS. There was the control room, a bedroom, with a bathroom, a living room, a library, a movie theatre, a kitchen, the wardrobe, a room for their knick knacks, and a medical bay. He had also designed the outside to look like a blue police call box and told her that he felt more comfortable with it like that. Walking along, Rose saw a pair of brown leather boots and jeans sticking out from under the console and rolled her eyes. She gently sat on his long legs as he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back when he looked back at the wires and she tapped his thigh.

"Is she broken already?" teased Rose.

"Noooooooooooooooo, I am just doing some maintenance," said Adam as she nodded and he went back to work. He grunted, closing his eyes, and she placed her hands on his stomach.

"You all right?" asked Rose. She got off his legs and he slid out from under the console.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Adam. He placed the panel back into place and she saw that he was sweating.

"You don't look fine," said Rose, touching his face and it was warm. "You're really hot."

"Why thank you!" teased Adam. He tried to stand up but a sharp pain hit him and he screamed.

"Adam, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know!" said Adam while the pain roared through him and he held onto the console.

"What is it?!" asked Rose, placing her hand against his chest. His heart thumped and skipped a few beats and he screamed. Taking hold of him, they left the TARDIS and she closed the door behind them.

--------------------------------------------

"Why won't they tell us what's going on?" asked Jackie while Pete walked down the hallway and she looked at Rose. "Pete will get to the bottom of this."

"Mum, he was so sick. Oh, sure, I could have taken him to the medical bay in the TARDIS but we didn't have all the equipment yet. What if he…what if…I can't lose him! Not again!" sobbed Rose, placing Tony down and Jackie held her.

"You aren't going to lose him. The doctor will tell Pete what's wrong."

"I wish the Doctor was here. I mean he's his clone. He'd know what's wrong with him."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'd rather have HIM here instead of Adam," said Jackie.

"No, I love Adam! I just want him here to help him!" said Rose while Pete walked closer and they looked at him. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," said Pete. Rose felt like her heart had stopped and she started crying. Jackie held her when Pete blinked then his eyes went wide. "Oh, Rose, no, he's alive. They just don't have any news yet!"

"You idiot!" said Jackie, slapping his shoulder and he shrugged. They walked to the couch, sitting down, and Jackie held onto Rose.

----------------------------------

Slowly opening his eyes, the first sound Adam heard was a soft beeping sound then a dripping sound. He blinked as the ceiling came into view and he looked around. He saw the heart monitor to his left while the lights moved up and down and 83 blinked on the screen. Looking to his right, he looked at the metal pole, the plastic bag and tubing, and lifted up his right hand. The tubing was taped to his right hand and he placed his hand down. Feeling a dull pain moving up his right side, he blinked and his throat was dry. He ran his tongue over his teeth then slowly opened his mouth and licked his lips. The door opened while Rose walked inside the room and he smiled at her.

"You're awake!" said Rose. She looked out into the hallway and saw a nurse. "He's awake!"

The nurse came inside the room as they went to the bed and he looked at them. Rose hushed him as he watched the nurse examine him and Rose held his hand. The nurse wrote on the chart then left the room and Rose gently kissed his lips.

"Hello," whispered Adam when she hushed him and stroked back his hair. "What happened?"

"You mean besides you scaring me half to death with worry?" teased Rose, gently kissing his lips when he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Blimey! That hurtsssssssssssssss!"

"The doctor had to remove your appendix, which is ok because humans don't need it, but your heart went a bit off from the shock."

"Am I going to be all right?"

"Oh, yeah, you are going to be fine. You just have to stay here for a few days then Mum says you're coming to their house so you can rest."

"Yeah, right, I'll get a lot of rest with her around!"

"Oi, don't you start!" said Rose, kissing him and he squeezed her fingers.

"Are you all right?"

She looked at him and placed her hand on his chest. She could just feel his heart beating as he placed his hand on top of hers and she looked at the floor.

"No, I'm not. I was so scared. I don't know if I could have handled losing you."

"You mean losing him."

"No, I mean you! Do you know how hard these last four days have been?! I sat here, everyday, waiting for you to open your eyes! I watched those lights going up and down until I memorized your heartbeat! I listened to every breath you took! I never wanted to hear your voice so badly! To see you smile that crooked smile of yours and give me a wink! I hated you for getting sick! I had NO idea if you were going to live or die! It really hit me that you WILL die on me some day but I didn't want it to be now!"

"Then maybe it would be better if…" said Adam. She kissed him hard and went nose to nose with him. Rubbing her fingers along the stubble on his face, she smiled and he blinked.

"Do not think for ONE minute that you are getting rid of me, Mister! You are stuck with me!"

"Then you wouldn't mind marrying me?"

"Yes, I would love to marry you!" said Rose. Suddenly the lights on the heart monitor went faster and the nurse ran into the room.

"What's wrong?!" asked the nurse. Rose stood back and the nurse looked at the heart monitor. She examined Adam as he smiled at Rose and Rose shrugged.

"Sorry about that. I asked her to marry me and she said yes," said Adam. The nurse glared at them and walked to the door. She left the room while Rose walked closer and took hold of his hand. She smiled at him when he painfully yawned and closed his eyes. Watching him drift off to sleep, she stroked his hair then kissed the top of his head and he smiled. She smiled back as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed, held his hand and watched the lights moving on the heart monitor.

-------------------------------

"Oi, not so fast!" said Jackie while Rose held onto Adam and they walked down the hallway. Walking to the bedroom door, Rose led him to the bed and carefully laid him down. She took his shoes off as Jackie fluffed up the pillow and Adam tried not to laugh.

"Ok, that's enough," said Adam. Jackie moved back and Rose gently smacked his left foot.

"Be nice!" said Rose. He nodded and they walked to the door, leaving the room. Looking at the ceiling, he got the feeling he was being watched and looked at the door. Standing in the doorway, Tony sucked his thumb and Adam smiled, wiggling his finger for him to come closer. Tony walked to the bed then stopped and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Come closer." said Adam. Tony walked closer then stood near the side of the bed and looked at him. "You want to come up?"

"Mummy say no." said Tony.

"It's ok," said Adam. Tony carefully climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. "I scared you, didn't I?"

"Rose said you sick here," said Tony, pointing to his stomach and Adam smiled.

"I was but the doctor's took out what was wrong so I'm fine."

"She said you sick here, too," said Tony, pointing to his chest.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Nope, that's fine! Want to hear?" asked Adam. Tony carefully placed his head on Adam's chest and Adam's heart thumped soft and steady in his ear. Tony smiled at him as Adam smiled back and placed his arm around him. "You know, I'm not going to be able to do much for a bit. Know anyone that can get things for me?"

"ME!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"All right then! Say, you want to kip a nap before dinner?" asked Adam. Tony nodded and they closed their eyes. They fell asleep while Rose stood in the doorway then closed the door and the sunlight shimmered inside the room.

-------------------------------

The End


End file.
